Preston Fawley
Preston Fawley (August 13,1960-1981) is a Pure-Blood Wizard whose family is related to the McKinnon Family via marriage.Preston is the son to Pure-Bloods Benjamin Higgs and Katie Abbott. Henry Fawley is the step-father to Preston who adopted him when he was only two years old. Preston Fawley is the step-cousin to Mason, Mitchell, Matthew, Marlene, and Max McKinnon. Preston is the boyfriend to Mary Macdonald. Preston Fawley was sorted into Gryffindor house during his sorting ceremony. Preston was the roommates of the famous Marauders: James Potter,Sirius Black,Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He was their roommate in his first to the start of second year and then later again in 6th-7th year. Biography Early Life The Fawley family is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families that still remaing pure by 1930. Preston would occasionally see the McKinnon Family, Cassia Shafiq, Allan Shafiq , James Potter ,Mackenzie Potter and Vivienne Price during his childhood. Preston is especially close to his cousin Marlene McKinnon as the pair was partners in crime during their childhood. His family home is in Faversham, London, which is only 21 minutes away from the McKinnon house hold in Kent. One afternoon while out with his father, Marlene, Max and their friend Vivienne, he spotted two brothers arguing by the play ground. Preston thought it was very odd that the younger brother looked terrified to be on the playground ; while older brother seemed to have a since of freedom floating around him. After witnessing the two boys playful banter, Preston decided to invite the two boys to join their group and play. The elder of the two boys introduced himself as Sirius and his kid brother as Regulus. At the time Preston did not realize that he was meeting his future brother-in-laws or the best friends he would later make that would last a life time. Hogwarts Years 1st year- part of 2nd year Preston Fawley was sorted into Gryffindor during his first year at Hogwarts. He was lucky enough to become the roommate to his family friend James Potter which eased his fear about being away from Marlene. Preston followed behind James during the entire train ride and walk to the Gryffindor Common room, watching as James chatted away with the dark haired and grey eye boy Sirius Black. Preston worried at first about the closeness between the two boys and being left behind. Sirius being the friendly guy that he was turned to Preston and asked him what his favorite Quidditch team was. Preston was a little shocked at first that the two boys even remembered him being there ,before smiling at Sirius and mentioning Cuddlely Cannons. The three boys where delighted by their room assignment and were later on introduced to their two other roommates Remus Lupin who was standing in the middle of the room as if he was trying to remember what it looked like and Peter Pettigrew. The five boys formed an instant freindship during their first year at Hogwarts. They even made promises to keep in touch over the summer. Much to Preston's delight he actually enjoyed getting to know James better and making new friends . He did feel bad about missing Marlene,but felt alive for the frist time in his life. His summer after first year was one of the worst in his life as his parents started arguing more and his father would some times not retunr home at all. His mother always assured him that his father was safe and staying with grandma who needed help. The only thing treuly keeping him going that summer was letters from Marlene and his roommates. During the beginning of second year ,Preston recieved very shocking news that his best friend Remus was a werewolf. Preston and the other boys promised to stand by Remus regardless of his confession and remain friends. But only a few days after the five boys made the pack, did things change for the group as Preston was removed from Hogwarts. He was sent to Africa to be with his Aunt Melissa and her family leaving no words behind to the boys who believed that Preston told his parents about Remus' secret. Uagadou School of Magic 2nd year-5th year Preston lived in a kids rule the house home for a few years up till he was a 12 when his Aunt Melissa McKinnon and her husband Michael McKinnon took him in while his parents thought about getting a divorce. Preston had so many drastic changes occuring in his life at once as he moved in with the McKinnon's and then moved across the world to Africa. Despite all these crazy changes happening at home, Preston did not rebel against his aunt as he was so lost. Upon his arrival to Africa,Preston was really quiet as he felt trapped in his own mind with his parents divorce and fear of what his friends would think about him leaving so soon after their pack to stay together. It took a few days for Marlene to get Preston out of his funk before he truley began to enjoy the beauty and cusinie that Cape Town,South Africa had to offer. Preston was never a pickey eater when it came to foods,thus he did not have a hard time adapting like his cousin Max who got food posioning after the first night. Preston's favorite foods consist of biltog dried ostrich meat, Borewors, Chakalaka, and malva pudding . He spent most of his childhood and teen years at the McKinnon house and was often considered one of Marlene's brothers. Having been told by his cousing Marlene, that during his accepets to Uagadou ,he will get a strange dream from school and a stone, Preston was both nervous and scared as it came close to the night of his accepetance as he did not know what was going to heppen. Trying to stay up most of the night up his birthday, curious to see how the stone would work. Preston was thrilled to be with Marlene again ,but a nagging feeling in the back of his head missed the crazy group of boys he met the year prior at Hogwarts. Preston was very nervous to be the new kid in school during his third year, as he worried about making friends and fitting in. Preston and Marlene become animagus during their 3rd year. Preston took on the form of a fox,while Marlene turned into a cat. As the years went on Preston began to get close to Marlenes group of friends ,who soon began to fill the void of his former roommates. Preston was part of the nerdy comic/anime cliche while in school and did not really care for his apperance like Marlene's older brothers. Prestons look's began to bother him towards the end of fourth year while him and Marlene where out in a village and a person called him wealthy because he was fat. Preston became determine to work out more to lose weight. Marlene started exercise more with Preston to keep him company thus also gaining a lean figure. Towards the end of the pairs fifth year Preston lost almost 30lbs and was able to achieve a more attractive athletic build. Michael's tour in Africa also came to an end and it was time for the family to return home to England. This news both excited and made Preston nervous as it was finally time for him to come home and face everything he left behind. Summer Prior to 6th Year Preston spent the entire summer with his parents doing family bonding activies as his mother called it. Upon his arrival home, Preston learned that his parents where able to fix all their marriage problems by cleaning up their acts. Due to his new found family bonding time and trying to fit back in with his parents, he hardly had any time to see Marlene. Hogwarts Years Year 6 On the first day on sixth year Preston made a pit stop at the McKinnon house to pick up Marlene. Unknown to Preston a pair of jealous silver eyes from the Potter's second story window witnessed as Marlene jumped into Preston's arms. Preston and Marlene where both so excited to be back together. Returning to Hogwarts was both exciting but scary for Preston as he did not know what to expected from his old roommates . He was also worried to see if they changed and how would he fit back into their dynamics again as they must believe that he broke their pack of accepetance and forever. As Preston and Marlene walked along the train platform listening to both Vivienne and Emma talking about the hopes for the upcomming school year and how fun it would be with the two of them, Preston noticed whispers going around about a group called the Marauders .This perked his interested as his former roommates always joked around about their marauderous behavior. As Preston appraoched the four boys they stood reserved around Remus, as they where unsure to accept him back into their group. Preston whispered to the boys that he did not tell anyone about Remus secret,but that his parents actually did divorce and later on remarry recently. The four boys accepted this answer and welcomed him back with open arms. Things where going great for the boys as they all took their seats at the table,waiting for the first years to be sorted. As Marlene's name was called,Preston was oblivous to the way that Sirius stared at her with such adoration. Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Preston is attractive with dark blak hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders. Personality and Traits He is very smart and laid back. He loves to hang out with his friends and family. One of his favorite things to do is to bug Marlene with James Potter. Relationships Romance Emmeline Vance is the friend and later on girlfriend to Preston Fawley. Preston and Emmeline where only friends for hte longest time as the pair was introduced to each other by Remus. Preston leaving Hogwarts for four years and than returning does put a strain on their relationship ever developing to anything more until sixth year. Upon Preston's return to Hogwarts Family Henry Fawley is the step- father to Preston Fawley. The 36 year old younger brother to Melissa McKinnon, the brother in-law to Michael McKinnon and the uncle to their five children Mason,Mitchell,Matthew,Marlene and Max McKinnon. Henry and Preston have a close relationship with his son. Henry is childish at times and often trys to be the friend to his son first. Henry is becomes a manager of a restuarant later on in life after learning how to lead and run a business. Katie Abbott-Higg is the mother to Preston Fawley and the wife to Henry Fawley. She is the sister-in-law to Melissa McKinnon and Michael McKinnon and the aunt to their five children Mason,Mitchell,Matthew,Marlene and Max McKinnon. Katie is very motherly to her son Preston and is the more discoplinary parent. Katie is an event planner. McKinnon Family Mason,Mitchell, and Matthew are the older cousins to Preston. Preston would often look up to the three older boys in his early childhood/pre-teen years. Marlene McKinnon and Preston are very close as they are the same age. Marlene and Preston often confide in each other about their secret crushes.Marlene and Preston can be very protective of each other and often side wtih the other even if they don't agree with their choice. They are not afraid to tell the other one how it is in private and are always united front amongst their peers. For more info Preston and Marlene Max McKinnon is the younger cousin to Preston Fawley. Friends Vivienne Price is the childhood family friend to the McKinnons and Fawleys. Vivienne like Preston was always with Marlene at any given opportunity. Preston and Vivienne had a lot in common growing up as they are both foodies. Vivienne loved the cooking and baking aspect and Preston loved being her test dummy. They both new how to make the other one laugh and where very accepting of the others difference. Preston was well aware of Vivienne's childhood and even teenage crush on the Black Brothers for wish he playfully teased her about. It was due to this knowledge that he never pursued her romantically as he did not want to be someones second choice. James Potter is the childhood family friend to the McKinnons and Fawleys. Having known both Marlene and Preston since birth they trio would often have playdates on the beach near the Potter and McKinnon houses. James would often tease Marlene and Preston as they entered into their akward phase in school. Benjy Fenwick is the best friend to Preston Fawley. Benjy often confides in Preston about his crush on Marlene. Benjy often mstakes Preston's adivice for false hope. Benjy would often ask Preston if Marlene has a crush on a friend, to which Preston would answer yes talking about Sirius Black. Benjy would often assume that Marlene's crush is on him, which later casues problems for the three best friends as Benjy feels betrayed by both Marlene and Preston. He learns to move past this feelings. Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their magical abilities. Gallery 0fcab353a28405475dde6147dd4a9897.jpg f70f57e12ed81ac00924c07dc255bd79.jpg tumblr_mz01fblufj1ro5c38o1_500.png|Preston and Marlene tumblr_nrrsu3rmwf1qe154io1_500.jpg tumblr_n6ryr2tc4G1tdiym7o1_500.jpg|Preston and Pandora 2f68400d714aaca967e8c6d1f81105ba.jpg coffee_shop_stranger__sebastian_stan_x_reader__by_tonystarks_girl-d7wef4p.jpg Sebastian-Stan-hot.jpg|Swimming at the McKinnon Pool tumblr_n5rm3eOwlQ1rik7c6o1_500.jpg 33fe0f56f151789a774532b42129f2fb.jpg|Clowning around on the beach -Taken by Marlene 906eda3bd118c0b0e6936ace4e8d1bd3.jpg e3bd10008dc508148bd5c33f51ff153f.jpg shirtless-sebastian-stan-400x300.jpg|Working outside wxTfmGR.jpg tumblr_ntpmobIQ0R1uc7p79o1_500.png tumblr_nfq6eyzH5N1txlewfo1_1280.jpg|Making a funny face at Thanksgiving with Max. tumblr_inline_n4m59hPIc51rnmug2-1.jpg|Preston chillin-taked by Sophie tumblr_n3i2qd03gH1rgp5wmo1_500.jpg tumblr_nbv3eaBZzs1ttt8ovo1_500.jpg 9b0f9e47474aff26f4e9f41f9623fbfc.jpg|Fourth year b665d6845d478fb4fb99a6fbca99ceac.jpg gossip-girl-sebastian-stan.jpg|Fifth year tumblr_mw2firnPgP1rjp3p4o1_500.gif|Emma flirting with Preston 001-1.jpg 001.jpg largePres.gif|Calling Mary." I love you." ss4.jpg tumblr_n5s513EaGQ1qlyar0o4_250.gif|Fourth Year tumblr_mn5gsolVCR1sqv0mno1_250.gif|Third Year at Marlene's house 974480e213820af4b8abd0ee06480ef7.jpg|Preston and Amos fighting in the locker room. 444579d708188d43e38916fba32f79a3.jpg 3a95155079d49c8767ea0042b27f8618.jpg|5th year 57c9fdbc87ad4500f85c69a65dc860d5.jpg tumblr_inline_o6h75rJ7921rw69mq_500.gif|Working out enhanced-3541-1403886671-12.png|Tired after a big work out.- taken by a laughing Marlene black_swan_prem_012_wenn3121957.jpg|school dance 26e3c13db33a616ddc90e2df96187287.jpg 40b42c25c60174f08afd259e40c55c46.jpg tumblr_n7itow0pww1txlewfo1_500.jpg|Sleeping on the train ride back to muggle London. -Taken by a laughing James and Marlene 73b2ccf568f5b3b00d49104a29ef9dd7.jpg|5th year tumblr_oa9uoyYLSo1v7c0uno4_250.gif 8ee0bdef5fc345159a07c181458ad334.jpg fc913e67b9d566653e97a0ab6d0857d9.jpg sebastian-stan-dating-margarita-levieva.jpg a9e1a122e708d58cd94eedaa16ad759e.jpg out-magazine-sebastian-stan-6438213-829-1151.jpg leighton-and-sebastian.png.jpeg sebastian-stan-ashley-greene-cuddle-apparition-set-photos-04022010-12-570x435.jpg tumblr_mxiu4saG5g1qkxhk9o1_1280.jpg the_actual_challenge__sebastian_stan_x_reader__by_tonystarks_girl-d7wp4a0.jpg raw.gif The-Apparition-Movie-HD-Download.jpg sebastian-stan-gifs-birthday-8132014-02.gif tumblr_inline_o1vmotRCg81tiaood_540.png tumblr_nj1xjiCZoK1qd7iq0o1_250.jpg 1c6454c2ad73b30e3c21f29c52b11582.jpg.png 91b87f72f6ecd5941ad6eb6e02cbb26c.jpg|in Africa d69cb0d2201614efc7a2874100ec6e8b.jpg ee4136daf34bfe5963052d602de0f141.jpg Sebastian-Stan-2016-Photo-Shoot-American-GQ-Style-001.jpg Sebastian-Stan-2016-Photo-Shoot-August-Man-005-e1460436987516.jpg tumblr_o8n5cgm7ZO1sp4opeo3_r1_1280.png.jpeg Unknown-Photoshoot-sebastian-stan-3287771-267-400.jpg sebastian-stan-dating-margarita-levieva-1.jpg|Preston and his date 0505_sebastian_stan_matt_doyle.jpeg|Older Preston 5211573-sb+2.jpg e81f4bce3fed70f9753489d76995e92c--hot-actors-teddy-bears.jpg ed41db8ebee66b67a1b368ec8a4a037d--mad-hatter-cosplay-ouat-mad-hatter.jpg|Com Con outing 14a43de30c22c42f100097887731.gif|Attending a first party at Hogwarts. Looking out of place. Cc759a1ca35e54d4e707423c498d0aef.png 49d07896106521dbb010c573febea538.png Emmeline and Preston.jpg Tumblr_oejaes06Wm1tx45l0o1_500.jpg 13731106_275933622785025_2089912003_n.jpg tumblr_ogrshdRR8f1vvs2xoo1_540.jpg tumblr_osjhehA7681si1ih1o1_1280.jpg sebastian stan 4.jpg 5951aa63a94fc07156d9b44bfd5d8594--attractive-people-winter-soldier.jpg Sebastian-stan-leighton-meester-278.jpg 77a0dd8cfd0f49cb91c640c73a324622--sebastian-stan.jpg File:Sebastian_stan_4.jpg Fawley Preston Fawley Preston Preston Fawley Category:Noble House of Black